


Repetición

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya trató de esperar.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Repeat" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3686082/chapters/8152482</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686082) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Sus padres habían elegido un nombre diferente para su hija no nacida meses antes. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que posaron sus ojos en su hija recién nacida ese nombre fue olvidado. Ambos coincidieron en que solo la quedaba bien un nombre, aunque ninguno sabía de dónde había venido ese nombre o por qué querían llamarla así.

“Kaya.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar Kaya sentía como si tuviera que estar buscando a alguien. Alguien importante para ella. La imagen en su mente era borrosa, una silueta dorada, una sonrisa brillante, y manos gentiles en su espalda. A veces, en la madrugada después de despertar de un sueño, el nombre de esa persona especial estaba en la punta de su lengua.

“¿Z…?”

Entonces ella era llamada para hacer tareas; el nombre se desvanecía en su mente.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una vez, cuando Kaya tenía unos nueve años, les dijo a sus padres que quería dejar la ciudad para encontrar a su persona misteriosa. Ellos la miraron por encima de la mesa, la cena fue dejada de lado de momento.

“Eres demasiado joven para marcharte.”

“Entonces cuando sea mayor.” Insistió, ajena a las miradas confusas y preocupadas que intercambiaron sus padres entre ellos.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Te casarías conmigo?”

Kaya tenía quince años. Ella se quedó mirando al joven que estaba de pie delante de ella con una expresión nerviosa pero esperanzada. Él era un chico de la aldea con el que había crecido. Kaya parpadeó confundida.

“Yo… Yo no puedo.”

¿Por qué quería decir que ella ya estaba casada?

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Unos años más tarde, una fiebre se extendió por la aldea. Nadie se salvó. La madre de Kaya, su padre, sus amigos, el chico que la había propuesto matrimonio, y los vecinos: todos ellos padecieron la fiebre y murieron. Finalmente Kaya también la cogió.

Acostada en un saco de dormir en su casa vacía y ardiendo de fiebre, Kaya lloró. Lloró por todos aquellos a los que había perdido. Lloró porque tenía miedo a morir. Lloró porque nunca iba a encontrar a esa persona. Esa noche sin luna, Kaya lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

En sus sueños febriles Kaya vio a un dragón dorado volar hasta ella y acurrucarse a su alrededor.

Cuando los rayos de luz de la mañana entraron por la ventana, Kaya se despertó débil y sedienta pero viva. La fiebre había desaparecido milagrosamente. Ella fue la única superviviente.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La aldea estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Kaya lo odiaba. Odiaba las casas abandonadas y la insoportable soledad. Así que una vez se hubo recuperado lo suficiente, Kaya dejó dejo atrás su ciudad natal sin vida.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La aldea más cercana estaba a dos días de camino a pie. Cuando Kaya llegó y explicó su situación, los aldeanos la dieron cobijo y comida, pero se mantuvieron alejados, temerosos de que ella aún llevara consigo la fiebre. A ella la dolió pero lo entendió. Esa noche soñó con una risa cálida y unos cariñosos ojos azules.

Kaya se marchó a la mañana siguiente. Incluso si esa persona que quería encontrar era fruto de su imaginación, no la haría daño buscarle. A ella ya no le quedaba nada más.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Pronto se hizo evidente para Kaya que ella era mala viajando. Ella lucho por encender fogatas, aunque afortunadamente estaba mejorando con la práctica. Solo sabía de unas pocas plantas silvestres que se podían comer, y eran escasas. Ahora su hambre era una presencia constante. Por último, para escapar de una tormenta Kaya corrió fuera del camino para encontrar refugio.

Ahora caminaba a través del espeso follaje incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la carretera. Su pie se atrapó en la raíz de un árbol, tropezando con ella. Kaya se derrumbó y se cayó por una colina. Un grito de pánico escapó de sus pulmones, mientras trataba desesperadamente de protegerse la cabeza. Arañada y golpeada ella paró en el fondo del barranco. Kaya trató de ponerse de pie pero su tobillo cedió bajo su peso. Tenía un esguince; y, el barranco era empinado.

“… ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí con mi pie así?”

Pronto llegó la puesta de sol y la temperatura descendió. Kaya trató de encender un fuego pero había perdido su pedernal durante la caída. Se estremeció y movió su pie hinchado a una postura más cómoda. No había mucho que pudiera hacer en esa situación hasta que saliera la luz del día más que tratar de descansar.

“Kaya espera que los animales salvajes no la noten.” Susurró, referirse a sí misma en tercera persona era reconfortante. “… o bandidos.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Algo estaba mal. Zeno notó una presencia tenue, similar pero mucho más débil que la protección divina que rodeaba el castillo Hiryuu. A pesar de que aún era de noche, la curiosidad le instó a buscar la fuente. Zeno vagó a través de la maleza del bosque hasta que llegó a un barranco. A esta distancia él podía decir que no se trataba solo de protección divina, sino de la protección divina del dios dragón Ouryuu.

“¿Qué?...”

Él miró hacia abajo y vio vagamente la silueta de una persona. Incluso si quien sea que fuera esa persona no tenía la marca de los dragones que habían bebido sangre, Zeno no dejaría a nadie allí abajo. Él bajó rápidamente. Una vez más cerca se hizo evidente que la persona era una mujer. Estaba inconsciente y herida. Bajo la luz de la luna casi se parecía a…

Zeno negó ante el pensamiento con la cabeza y luego se puso a trabajar.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El sonido del fuego crepitante sacó a Kaya de su sueño. Sus ojos parpadearon abriéndose para ver a un hombre con un rebelde pelo dorado calentándose las manos delante del fuego. Kaya nunca había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida y sin embargo parecía dolorosamente familiar. Ella se incorporó lentamente, notando que la habían vendado el tobillo y puesto una chaqueta sobre ella.

“… Ze… no.”

Entonces él se giró hacia ella, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

“¿K-Kaya…? ¿Realmente eres tú?”

Ella asintió con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. “Por fin te he encontrado.”

Sus brazos de repente estuvieron alrededor de ella, abrazándola como si fuera a desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

“¿Cómo?”

“No lo entiendo.” Ella inconscientemente se apoyó en su abrazo. “Pero toda mi vida he querido encontrarte.”

“Así que es eso…” Murmuró Zeno en su pelo mientras sus lágrimas se unían a las de ella. “Gracias, gracias.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_El lugar en el que ella estaba era difícil de describir, el escenario se movía y aún así no. Kaya se quedó donde estaba. Ella estaba esperando a su amado. Ella esperó y esperó._

_“Lo siento.” La habló una voz. “Zeno no vendrá.”_

_Un hombre con una larga cabellera carmesí apareció junto a Kaya. Su expresión estaba llena de tristeza y pesar._

_“¿Zeno no va a…?”_

_“Ouryuu es el guerrero dragón que no puede morir.” La explicó el hombre._

_A Kaya le tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar en su mente lo que eso significaba, poniendo todo lo que sabía sobre Zeno en una nueva perspectiva. Y si su marido era un guerrero dragón, entonces el hombre de pelo carmesí que estaba junto a ella era… el Rey Hiryuu._

_“Aunque fuera solo durante un corto tiempo.” El rey se inclinó cortésmente ante ella. “Gracias por darle felicidad a Zeno.”_

_Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kaya._

_“¿Quieres decir que él va a estar solo? ¿Para siempre?”_

_Los ojos del rey se volvieron distantes cuando la respondió. “Con el tiempo, como todos los humanos, renaceré. Seguramente en ese momento el destino se moverá para que los guerreros dragones vuelvan a estar a mi lado.”_

_“Ya veo…” Kaya pensó sobre sus palabras. “Como todos los humanos… Rey Hiryuu, ¿hay alguna manera de que yo le recuerde cuando renazca? Eres un dios dragón, ¿no? ¿Debe de haber…?”_

_“Ya no tengo ese tipo de poder.” Hiryuu negó con la cabeza. “Pero… podría ser capaz de convencer a alguien que sí lo tenga.”_

_“¿De verdad? ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor?”_

_Hiryuu la miró con una expresión grave._

_“Si haces eso, no se podrá deshacer. No va a ser un recuerdo claro, pero le recordarás. En cada ciclo de tu vida, le recordarás. Pero eso no garantiza que vuestros caminos se crucen. Puedes gastar vida tras vida buscando inútilmente un recuerdo onírico.”_

_Kaya pensó sobre ello. Pensó en el sufrimiento que eso podría causarla. Pensó en Zeno estando solo, tan solo._

_“… Si Zeno no puede venir a verme aquí, yo iré a buscarle. Una y otra vez, no importa cuantas vidas sean necesarias.”_

_Hiryuu sonrió, impresionado._

_“Muy bien.”_

 


	2. Recordar

“Muy bien.” Zeno miró hacia arriba. “Vamos a salir de aquí.”

El sol había salido hacía un tiempo, los rayos de luz brillaban hasta el fondo del barranco del bosque en el que Kaya había sido atrapada la noche anterior. Kaya se puso de pie cuidadosamente para poner a prueba su tobillo lesionado. El dolor atravesó su pierna haciéndola jadear. Zeno puso una mano en su hombro, sosteniéndola. Era tan gentil como en esos sueños que medio recordada y que habían plagado su infancia.

“Zeno te llevará a cuestas.” El rubio sonrió de una manera que hizo que el estómago de Kaya aleteara.

Dejando de lado su repentina timidez, ella miró a la pared escarpada y luego volvió a mirar la pequeña constitución de Zeno.

“¿Hasta arriba del barranco?”

“¡Sí!”

Esa fue su respuesta a la vez que la indicara que se subiera a su espalda. Ellos apenas hicieron una cuarta parte del recorrido cuando los brazos y piernas de Zeno comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo. Kaya hundió su cara en su pelo desordenado. Después de un momento, Zeno la pilló.

“… ¿Te estás riendo de Zeno?”

Realmente no debería haber sido divertido, pero eso rompió su fuerza de voluntad y salieron carcajadas de su pulmones.

“Estabas tan seguro de esto.” Le respondió entre risas.

Ella no podía ver su rostro, pero cuando él la respondió sonaba más divertido que ofendido.

“Zeno no es muy fuerte, pero Zeno tiene resistencia.”

Para probar su punto, una de sus manos temblorosas se aferró a una vid y les impulsó más arriba. Kaya simplemente asintió conteniendo su risa.

“… Kaya también…” Su voz era temblorosa por razones distintas a la escalada. “… es tenaz.”

Kaya frunció el ceño y le respondió en un susurro. “… A mí solo no me gusta la soledad.”

Eso era cierto. Ella había estado buscando a alguien que no estaba segura de que existiera porque no quería estar sola. Ahora que ella le había encontrado otras preguntas llenaron su mente. ¿Por qué Zeno la resultaba tan familiar? ¿Cómo había sabido ella su nombre? ¿Cómo había sabido él el de ella? ¿Por qué había querido encontrarle en primer lugar?

Kaya tuvo la sensación de que Zeno lo sabía. O por lo manos sabía más que ella.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una vez estuvieron fuera del barranco y en una zona adecuada Zeno preparó el campamento, encendió un fuego, y luego cocinó. Kaya no creía que fuera justo que él hiciera todo después de una escalada tan agotadora. Sin embargo, Zeno simplemente le quitó importancia a sus preocupaciones.

“Estas herida, así que Zeno se encargará de todo hoy.”

“Pero tú también debes descansar de llevarme a cuestas.” Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír; la luz de la tarde se reflejó en su pelo dorado.

“¡Zeno todavía tiene un montón de energía!” La segunda parte la dijo de forma más tranquila y su voz se sentía pesada de alguna manera. “Además Zeno quiere cuidar de Kaya…”

“¿Por qué?”

Él la miró con tristeza llenando sus ojos. En ese momento Zeno pareció mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba por su apariencia.

“… Zeno se pregunta si esto es un sueño cruel… Pero incluso si se tratara de eso Zeno quiere estar más con Kaya.”

Kaya se levantó y cojeó hacia él. Su respiración se paró cuando ella le abrazó.

“No estoy segura de lo que es esto, pero sé que no es un sueño.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_La casa estaba vacía y en ruinas. No había nadie a su alrededor. No había voces llamándola. No había manos llegando hasta ella. La soledad se aferraba a su piel mientras ella se ocupaba con sus tareas diarias._

_(En otra vida una aldea se quedó vacía. Todos a los que había amado, todos los que conocía se habían ido. Sus voces no volverían a llamarla. Sus manos nunca volverían a alcanzarla. La soledad se aferraba a su piel mientras se recuperaba de su fiebre, ocupándose con las tareas diarias.)_

_“¿Qué debería hacer Kaya para la cena?”_

_“Kaya tiene que lavar la ropa.”_

_“Kaya-”_

_Entonces ella estaba tosiendo. Tosiendo y tosiendo tanto que sus pulmones quemaron y su garganta estaba en carne viva. La sangre salpico la mano con la que se tapaba la boca. El agarre de la muerte lentamente se apretó alrededor de su pecho._

_(En otra vida la fiebre la consumía. Se estremeció y ardió, con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. El olor de la muerte flotaba a su alrededor.)_

_(Ella debería haber muerto, aterrorizada y sola)_

_A pesar de que una mano se agarraba desesperadamente a la de ella, su cuerpo se debilitó y su visión se desvaneció. Ella murió._

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los ojos de Kaya se abrieron de golpe mientras jadeaba frenéticamente en busca de aire. Su cabeza daba vueltas como si tuviera problemas para averiguar dónde (cuándo) se encontraba. Era como si estuviera viendo tres cosas diferentes: el bosque en el que estaba acampando actualmente, su abandonada aldea natal, y la casa desmoronada de aquella pesadilla. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

“Kaya.”

Una mano la tocó el hombro y la sirvió de ancla. Kaya le miró con la luz parpadeante del fuego. La preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro, en sus ojos. Las lágrimas gotearon de sus mejillas mientras Zeno la atraía hacia un abrazo silenciosamente.

 


	3. Reflexionar

Los ojos de Zeno siguieron a Kaya mientras ella recogía leña en las inmediaciones de su campamento. Su tobillo estaba casi recuperado, pero ella aún se apoyaba en su pie izquierdo. Ella tarareaba en voz baja con una sonrisa distraída. Sin embargo, había sombras debajo de sus ojos y su piel estaba pálida de despertarse jadeando noche tras noche. Durante el día ella sonreía e insistía en que estaba bien. Era la misma sonrisa que ella le había dirigido en el pasado cada vez que se derrumbaba, con la sangre manchando su boca y sus manos.

Los humanos no debían recordar sus vidas pasadas. Viendo a Kaya sucumbir por la presión del sufrimiento de su vida pasada añadido al sufrimiento que la había llevado a pasear sola por el bosque, era claro el por qué. Zeno se preguntó si era su culpa por rogar a los dioses que le dieran más tiempo con ella. Su estómago se retorció ante el pensamiento.

Ella caminó hacia él con una brazada de ramas. Colocándolas en una pequeña pila y luego sentándose a su lado, ella cogió la cuchara de su mano y comenzó a remover el guiso.

“¡Huele delicioso!”

“¿Eh? ¡Hey, hey! Es el turno de Zeno para cocinar.”

Él recuperó la cuchara mientras ella se echaba a reír, de forma brillante y clara. A pesar de todo Kaya estaba riendo. Ella tenía una nueva vida llena de nuevas experiencias y aún así su risa seguía igual. Sin darse cuenta, Zeno la sonrió amorosamente.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Estrictamente hablando Zeno no necesitaba dormir más de lo que necesitaba comida o agua. Esa había sido una de sus primeras pistas sobre el alcance de su poder como Ouryuu. En ese entonces cuando la salud del Rey Hiryuu comenzó a empeorar, durante algunas crisis de las que Zeno no podía recordar los detalles, Zeno trabajó durante una semana entera seguida –día y noche. No se había sentido cansado o con sueño. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que su ayudante y los otros dragones compinchándose terminaron encerrándole en sus habitaciones para forzarle a descansar. Mucho más tarde, después de marcharse del castillo, Zeno descubrió que pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir le dejaba delirante e inestable. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar a ese punto, pero sabía que era mucho más largo de lo que sería en una persona normal.

Ya que Zeno no necesitaba dormir, se quedaba despierto y miraba la constante subida y bajada del pecho de Kaya. Él había estado haciendo esto desde que ella comenzó a tener pesadillas. Kaya siempre se despertaba jadeando en busca de aire y completamente desorientada. Si Zeno podía entender las señales antes de que comenzara la pesadilla, entonces tal vez podría hacer algo por ella. Sin embargo, el único aviso era que ella repentinamente dejaba de respirar hasta que su cuerpo la forzaba a despertar en busca de aire.

Y eso aterrorizaba a Zeno. Así que él observaba atentamente el ritmo de la respiración de Kaya, anticipando el momento antes de que se detuviera su ritmo. Las nubes cubrieron la luna, ocultándola. Allí estaba. Kaya no tomó una respiración. Zeno inmediatamente su movió a su lado y agarró su mano.

“Despierta.” Susurró como si se tratara de una oración.

Pasó un minuto antes de que su cuerpo se sacudiera. Kaya tomó respiraciones jadeantes. Sus ojos aturdidos buscaron el rostro de Zeno.

“… Otra vez.” Jadeó ella.

“¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?”

La preguntó Zeno mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Su palma se quedó entre sus omóplatos, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la suya.

“Estoy bien.” Ella sacudió la cabeza. “… Sigo interrumpiendo tu sueño… Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todos estos problemas.”

“No es un ningún problema.”

Kaya se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero su agarre sobre la mano de Zeno se endureció. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio con un murmullo.

“Yo… podría estarme castigando a mi misma… En esa ocasión debería haber muerto. Todos lo hicieron… casi, yo debería haber…”

El resto de sus pensamientos no los expresó en voz alta a la vez que Kaya se giraba a mirar a Zeno. Él la dirigió una triste sonrisa empática. El reconfortante peso del medallón del Rey Hiryuu descansaba alrededor de su cuello.

“Ser el último que queda es doloroso.”

Ella volvió a apretar su mano. Incluso si ella no sabía la verdad, lo entendió.

“¿Zeno?”

“¿Hm?

“Quedémonos así.”

“Está bien.”

Horas más tarde el amanecer coloreó el cielo de un rojo vibrante. Sin embargo, fue una salida del sol sin testigos. Zeno y Kaya estaban acurrucados juntos, profundamente dormidos. No se despertaron de su letargo pacífico hasta que el sol subió más alto en el cielo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os esté gustando este fanfic. Lamentablemente, MurkyMuse aún no ha publicado más capítulos en inglés, así que no podré actualizar el fanfic hasta que lo haga.  
> Sin embargo os animo a que os paséis a leer el resto de mis fanfics y traducciones para que se os haga más amena la espera.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
